The invention generally relates to the area of flame retarding, intumescent materials or masses. Flame retarding, intumescent masses are, among others, synthetic resins provided with a foaming agent and a flame retarding agent or aqueous synthetic resin dispersions which create a carbon foam when heat is applied. The synthetic resin is primarily used as carbon donor. The carbon foam has a 10 to 100-fold volume in comparison to the original thickness of the coating mass. Due to its very low heat conducting capacity, the foam protects a material which is coated with it from the effects of flames.
DE 197 51 434 A1 describes an intumescent body of this type. The body is made from a non-intumescent polymer material providing the form of the body, a synthetic material for example, and an intumescent coating mass applied to the polymer material. Due to its lack of sufficient transparency, the known coating mass is not particularly suitable for the coating of printed textiles.
From DE 38 01 465 A1 a method is known for the making of polyurethane masses equipped with flame retardant. Halogen and/or heavy metal compounds are not added since these generate gases during a fire which are injurious to health.
DE 40 41 470 A1 describes an intumescent textile for which a layer of a grainy intumescent agent is provided between two textile areas which are connected together.
From DE 43 43 668 A1, an intumescent, flame retarding coating mass is known to which is added, among others, ammonium polyphosphate as flame retarding agent. Furthermore, the coating mass contains melamine as the foaming agent. Due to its lack of transparency, the known coating mass is not suitable for coating printed textiles.
DE 196 08 612 C2 discloses a flame retarding, intumescent coating mass which contains epoxy resin as synthetic resin. The coating mass contains solvents; up to 65 weight % can be added as fillers. This coating mass is also not suitable for coating textiles.
To ensure sufficient effectiveness, intumescent coating masses must be applied in a sufficiently thick layer to the body to be protected. This increases the weight of the body. Such an increase in weight is undesirable particularly for bodies used in the aviation industry or for textiles. Regardless of this, the manufacturing of conventional, intumescent coating masses requires the provision and processing of a plurality of different components. This increases manufacturing expense which is undesirable. Finally, conventional, intumescent coating masses have none or only slight transparency. This places significant restrictions on the surface design of bodies to be coated with intumescent masses.